


“WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER”

by Nymph_Patt13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: :V, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Ay! Madre D:, Baby Helena Wayne, Batfamily (DCU), Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle - Freeform, Bruce is trying too, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Damian has issues, Damian is the new Demon's Head, Dead Alfred Pennyworth, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Good Dog Titus (DCU), Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I have a Beta but she didn't read the last edition I made an it change a lot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jonathan has issues, Jonathan is in college and is a himbo, Kathy Branden - Freeform, LOSH - Freeform, M/M, Ma Kent is the best, Maya Ducard - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Rollercoaster of Emotions, Superfamily (DCU), Talia Al Ghul is trying okay, There it goes their normal life, We don't like Bendis nor Tom King in this house, YAAAASSSS, creo que me fui alv, english is not my first language, everyone has issues here, minor other relationships eventually, so here we go, they want some normal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymph_Patt13/pseuds/Nymph_Patt13
Summary: Everything went shit at a certain point in their lives but after a lot of struggle, time and acceptance they're putting themselves together... After all, they have always been together.(I suck doing summaries, sorry :'V)
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Two Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkpixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpixel/gifts).



> Eternal thanks to my beloved frend!!! Who betaed me and impulse me to write this. 
> 
> For all the days rambling about this two beautiful dorks and other stuff. Thank you so much @darkpixel 💕

***

Autumn came with a chilling breeze and the warm steam of hot chocolate and the sweet smell of cinnamon inside the houses. 

Two young figures in the backyard with a mission: sweep the leaves fallen on tñhe ground like a dense rug of red/orange-ish tones.

But they were failing miserably against the foliage that just continue falling and falling literally EVERYWHERE. 

“It's a lost cause”, “I give up”, they declared almost in unison before quitting their chore and ran towards the house grabbing some snacks from the kitchen before going upstairs to the youngest Kent's bedroom to play some old video games as an excuse to lean into each other under the comfy embrace of the sheets.

Since Jon decided to stay for good in this century they barely had time on their own. Firstly, due the lack of secret identity from part of the Kent’s bunch.

_Yeah_ , like it sounds.

Some years ago _Clark Kent_ decided that it was a good idea that everyone on the planet knew that he and _Superman_ were the same person. So, every-single-one-on-Planet-Earth- ~~and-Space~~ knew that _Jonathan Samuel Kent_ , his son, was “Superboy” by association as the rest of the members of his extraordinary family.

And, considering Damian was a kind of Mystery Gotham celebrity himself. So, you can imagine that their civvies interactions were limited thus to the public eye cos, let’s be honest… Being Superman’s son and Bruce Wayne’s prodigal heir was great tabloids material for any Paparazzi or any other obnoxious people who wanted their 5 minutes of fame getting a shot of them. 

At least, Damian had no plans to retake the Robin mantle, nor his father ask for it either thus his new line of activities. But, just imagine how easily the media would connect the dots if suddenly Robin reappeared at Gotham after all these years out of the picture. 

Sadly, that meant…No more _Adventures of the Supersons_ as they used to do before everything went down… for both of them.

To this, let’s add Jon’s crazy college schedule and Justice League-Class B missions, Damian’s League of _~~Assasins~~_ Shadows thing, and the constant presence of their chaperones helicoptering them like they were still children. Well, Damian was 17 years old, legally a minor (too young for dating Jon but no for leading an international network of highly trained killing ninja warriors… _the hypocrisy_ ) and, Jonathan´s wide _repertoire_ of _exemplar_ exes and several one night stands didn't help their case.

_Great_.

Well, just… Don't judge them _yet_.

Our 21 years old half-Kryptonian fellow was still getting used to living in this century and the circumstances of his abrupt quit from the Legion of Superheroes weren’t the best, but it has been the wiser decision he made.

Today, he could admit to himself that going one thousand years into the future immediately after being lost in time-space for years hadn’t been his brightest idea, as it hadn’t been going to space with his psycho grandfather in the first place, but he was a child then.

When he finally made his way home at 17 years old, he needed to be with his family and to heal with them, as he need them now but it was, and sometimes still is, challenging.

Like… how do you talk to those people who love you so much, but idealize you as a happy and carefree child? How do you tell them about the hell you carry inside without breaking their idealized version of you?, how do you share all that buried deep down in your core without breaking their hearts in the way?

He convinced himself that he could solve it on his own, pull his shits together, and be in charge of his life, because now he was _free_ to do whatever he wanted.

And, it would be true if he hadn’t been so self-destructive.

“ _People count on me”_ , he told himself countless times to not stop and let himself feel and cope with what happened to him. Instead, he chose the heroic path of run away from his feelings until he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t pretend everything was fine any longer.

He had a breakdown.

A pretty awful unnecessary but irrepressible breakdown right after a rescue mission of the LoSH, even when the mission was a success. When he saw the prisoners, the aggrieved children, in the eye he… he felt… frustrated, disappointed, angry, afraid, hurt, guilty, ashamed, everything at once. He couldn’t eat, stop crying nor even breathe… he felt as if he was going crazy or even dying. He needed run, escape, he needed being safe, being at home. He needed his mommy… So, he broke up with his 6 months boyfriend ~~(a record)~~ and came back.

But, bold of you to believe that he actually _talked_ about it. _Nope_.

He told his parents that he missed home and decided to restart his life as Jonathan Kent, which was partially true. He convinced them that he wanted to see what he'll like to do a far from being a superhero, and that college sounded like a great plan to start. So he did it (Batman’s helped him with the paperwork and legal stuff, obviously) and his parents couldn’t be more happy and proud of him.

Just looking at them made him feel like a cheater cause the truth was that he was running away _again_.

It took several months before he actually searched for help and it wouldn’t happen if it wasn’t for his mother begging him to see a specialist if he wasn’t ready to talk to them. She was afraid for him. She noticed how he’d been reckless in and out the battlefield and she simply knew. She knew that “…something’s wrong, I can feel it, baby. I can…and I-I can’t lose you, no-not this time”, she cried on his shoulder carving her words in his heart. 

That was the first time he saw real fear in his mother’s brave eyes and it was his fault...

“ _Please, honey, please…_ ”

Thus, he listened to her and started therapy.

Not by choice, at first, but he stayed. And, _Lord_ that he **had** issues.

It was like someone turning on a light on his life. He WASN’T crazy. He needed treatment but he wasn’t lost, not anymore.

He has Complex PTSD with anxiety and depressive episodes overlapped with self-destructive behaviors. His pretty shitty relationships or multiple sexual partners that he barely knew, for example. What it means that he wasn’t a slut, he just _chose_ emotionally hurt himself by defiling his body with some strangers. Yeah, he enjoyed it first but the next morning sore wasn’t always worthy, right?

He still couldn't explain to his parents what he was really dealing with but, little by little, he was opening up and they wasn't pushing him either.

He had a support system for him, including Damian. He didn't have to fight on his own, not anymore.

So, there he was, emotionally healthier than ever, and about to start his sophomore year of English Literature at MU. Sneaking from his dorm just to spend the afternoon with his dearest boyfriend at Hamilton County even when that meant having to fly half state at Saturday’s noon.

Yeah, it felt nice. **Plus** , it'll only be the two of them.

His father was in outer space at the United Planets meeting with Kara, his auntie, a.k.a. Supergirl. She usually stayed most of the year away from Earth, but she loved to tease him a lot when any guy was in the picture, so he was not going to let her know that he and his forever crush were spending the afternoon together on their own, _no way_. But she loved him and always gave him the coolest presents from her journeys. He couldn’t complain.

Lois, his mom, multiple Pulitzer winner journalist and matriarch of the Kent household, was at Metropolis covering a big fat conference about Climate Change with Krypto as a bodyguard.

 _Yep_ , like it sounds. She usually traveled with him in order to not be obligated by her boss to actually hire one. 

“I dare you to mess with me when Superdoggo is there to protect his momma”, she argument petting the excited super-powered canine. 

“Who's a _good doggo_? Who's _momma’s_ favorite _hero_?” _Ouch_! 

Kon, Superboy too, kinda clone of his dad but like a brother to him, practically lived in the Young Justice quarters or with their grandparents at Smallville. He didn’t rat him out, at least he wanted something from him or needed an alibi. Usually a “don’t come” message was enough to shut his mouth. “Oki ;)”, he’ll reply later. _Greatest bro ever_.

The Kent’s decided, as a family, come back to Hamilton because they were part of the community much before Clark decided “revealing” his secret. And, half of their neighbors were aliens too (starting with the long term Mayor Dwayne Goodman) so that was an advantage. The rest of them adjusted quickly to the new information and continued with their simple lives giving the family their precious space and privacy and, free pies from time to time. _You won’t say no to free pies, let’s be honest here._

For real, they seemed much more shocked about Jonathan being the gayest gay around than having a superfamily in the town.

 _What the heck, people?_ But, fortunately, they eventually got over it. Or, Jon didn’t care enough to give a _dang_ about it, we’ll never know.

His morning started with a video-call with Kathy while he got ready to leave the college house at Metropolis. Criticize his outfit was one of her _besties privileges_ after all.

They talked a lot and about everything. From his very random chores in the week to this mission Jon had with the New Titans which the Justice League asked him to babysit last Wednesday and how zombie-ish he had been during “Master Pieces of World Literature” on Thursday morning. She told him about her Martian Studies and how she applies them to improve his grandpa’s farm and about this guy she was kinda dating too…

“Wait... Weren't you a lesbian?”

“I dunno, Jonno, Firstly, I’m Martian and secondly I'm fixin to find out, ‘kay? I _might could_ be bi or pan. I dunno yet”

“Pick your switch, gal“

“DAD GUM IT, JON!”

They laughed till their guts hurt. Then, he commented that his parents were out and that he’ll be going with Damian. She suddenly seemed to rejoice in pure evilness. 

“Awwwn…You shoulda started there, cowboy”, wobbled her brows. Every word she said was pronounced with second intentions. “So… Finally, gonna ride that bull, eh, _git r done_!”

“Ain’t like that, Branden...” he whined, notoriously offended, but innerly begging to hear that she won’t come to the house. Not because he didn’t want to physically see her, he missed her a lot, but he needed some one on one time with Damian. Two whole weeks had passed from their last date and they didn’t see each other since then, except by short calls in their secure channel.

Apparently, she was able to read his mind even through the screen.

“Sure, sure... Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ll leave y’alone, lovebirds”, he fiercely redden. “BUT! I wanna details later, JonnoBoi, I mean it…” she made suggestive signs with her hands. “ALL the details.” 

“I’m lit out! Bye!!” He shut down the FaceTime before he could fall in the temptation and lead this conversation to a massive disaster, as he knows he could.

See, over the years, Jonathan Samuel Kent had developed this bizarre condition, a “ _coping mechanism_ _to redirect the attention towards more banal situations”_ (said his shrink), that with therapy, he could learn to control but, honestly, he had grown fond of his bullshit and his lack of filter was the tiniest of his issues. He even renamed it as “Verbal Diarrhea”**. 

In more simple words, while everybody _usually_ thinks and then speaks, his brain seemed unable to prevent his tongue from shooting a load of bullshit that he probably going to regret the instant after the words came out from his mouth. 

Like that time, just to mention one, when his entire family was chit-chatting around the fireplace about Ma Kent’s new fire alarm system when, with no sane reason, his brain came to suggest that they should set something on fire as a test. 

“Think about it!” of course, he explained, “all y’all finna see right quick if the system is neat and I show’nuff can be pick up bride style by a corn-fed firefighter ready to contain the fire… A win-win situation, don’t ya think?”

…

This was that moment when any cowboy movie shows a hay ball rolling down an empty street. Even Conner said nothing. CONNER!!! KON-EL was SPEECHLESS!! 

“Yeah… _Sorry ‘bout that_ , MawMaw, I’m gay by the way… Merry Christmas”, took a large sip of coco mug.

… _Bravo, Jonno._

“Tsk! Bless your heart, honey”, spilled Ma’ Kent giggling.

“Ma?!”

“Oh, Clark gimme a break. I’m ol’, not blind!” settled her hugging Jon as close as possible. “Is mighty alrighty, swate”, comforted. “Just, next time ya sneak a friend outta your room as a dumb skeeter, you’ve gotta know there is always room for yer guest to breakfast”. And people said that the ones with inhuman hearing were the flying ones.

Without further ado, he felt a weight disappear from his shoulders. 

Thanks to his cursed mouth he finally got out of the closet to her. He didn’t understand how scared he was till he did it and she not only accepted him but embraced the queer culture trying to create a safe place for him. He couldn’t ask for more. But his grandma did a lot more… From filling the Kent’s Farm at Smallville with rainbow flags, to going with him to every southern parade or makes pretty ridiculous _TikToks_ with him. She even tried to match him **twice** with her friend´s grandson… Yes, he has the best very Christian Mawmaw in the entire universe and bragged about it. 

She was the first to know about his relationship with the younger Wayne, for which she rolled her eyes to heaven exclaiming “Finally!” and assured him she had been the first _jondami_ shipper ever and you simply don’t argue with your MawMaw when she ships you with your best friend.

The thing is, he wanted to tell her first, and because Damian wasn’t just “ _another one_ ” that he wanted to sneak into his bed, he felt… take a sit first… he felt he was **the** one.

So he wanted to do this right, take their time. Actually! They didn’t even, you know… they weren’t that intimate yet. 

_Was that killing him?_ Yes. 

_Was he horny as a cat in heat on a rooftop?_ Absolutely. 

_Was he scared to screw it up?_ All Git-Out. 

They were going slow and chaste and all cute as possible. His own roomies couldn’t believe this lovey-dovey version of him and constantly mocked him.

“Hey, Sami, Ya gonna end blind someday jerking yourself for this guy”, “We want to know him, ya know?”, “Dale. Is he even real, perra?”, “Who are you and what did you do with our favorite slutty _frend_?”, “come on, bruh, I’m not asking you to fuck them, just be my wingman tonight”, “you were funnier when you were single and depressed”, “bros before hoes, bitch”, “you will be back crying when he ditches you, boo”… they could have kept going all day.

Who could blame them anyway? The only version of him they knew was this _Sami K_ , the legendary hot mess and party ass himbo from MU, starved for validation, that aspired to be a writer someday but couldn’t put his shit together and that usually collapsed in front of a deadline. They felt like they were losing his pal, his beer-pong bro. Just only a couple of them knew for sure that he was on therapy, and that was only because they cohabited... Anyone can grow fond after holding each other's hair when you're puking.

“You have very shitty acquaintances, you know?” repeated Damian unceasingly.

“Not aaaall of them are that shitty”, he tried to convince him but failing. “They don’t know me as you do, babe, and... _you_ don’t know me as they do”. Damian glared at him offended, but dropped it there. 

_Verbal Diarrhea, remember?_ Jon giggled awkwardly chasing after him.

No matter what people said, for the first time in a long, long time, Jonathan was starting to feel like himself again.

And THAT was priceless.

***

A couple of hours passed since the two youths were in the bedroom, sat on the mattress competing for the tenth time at Mario Kart.

If Jon wasn’t nearly invulnerable, he wouldn’t feel his ass anymore. He didn't understand _how_ Damian remained stoically unflappable. He had barely moved an inch since they came upstairs.

Jon’s mind started wandering about all the training his dear had to endure and all that he had experienced since he was a child. How betrayed he must felt even from people that were supposed to cherish him and shelter him. As he started to fixate on that idea, a bitter fury invaded his guts, he couldn’t avoid the dichotomy of acting so overprotective towards Damian but feeling that his dearest was the most dependable and skillful being in the entire universe too. _Justice League who?_ But, no matter how dependable he was, Damian was just a child then.

The anxiety slowly started to invade his system, he could sense it, he...

He lost his advantage on the last lap.

The _horror!_

Losing pulled him back into reality.

Jon squealed deep while the other celebrated his victory with feigned disdain furtively eyeing Jonathan breathe in a unfamiliar cadency. Of course, it was _obvious_ that someone with _his_ driving skills _couldn’t_ lose in this child’s excuse of a simulator.

“Hey! I won the six first rounds…” he said wearily regaining self-control of his emotions.

“That’s because I needed to familiarize myself with the controls and study your strategy. Fairly weak to tell the truth…”, and there he went, presenting a full report of how Jonathan's poorly elaborate plan at Mario Kart left plenty of openings to someone with half his observation skill to overpass him…

“I won SIX to TEN, D! I won more times! I’m the _utter_ champion!”

“TT!”, the ‘ _fight’_ was helping Jon to relax and come back to his center.

“Everyone knows that what really counts is the final victory, _hayseed_ ”

“Final victory?” he high pitched. “So, we aren’t going to play anymore?”, he still was dizzy for the little anxiety episode but felt considerably ‘ _normal’_ now.

Damian stared at him and sighed with an understanding smirk on his face. Jon was feeling better now.

“I’m bored”, he stated dropping the switch before getting comfortable under the sheets like a gracious feline. This was another Damian’s infallible way to comfort his boyfriend.

_How cute was that?_

Jon smiled tenderly at the sight of the son of the world’s greatest vigilante, former assassin and former boy wonder, just cuddling next to him. Jon’s heart melted as a Popsicle under the summer sun.

“Babe, wanna nap?” He suggested kindly brushing off a strand from Damian’s forehead. His hair was getting longer, not that much but it was a look that suited nicely his middle-eastern features. He took a sweet second to admire him.

”I could take a rest”, he admitted hazily with a nice pink blush over his face.

“Okie-Doke then”, he answered, taking up the switches and the empty bowl of chips to leaving them over the light table beside his bed before joining his darling under the sheets.

Damian yawned and of course not cuddled inside his boyfriends arms. 

He fought the urge to coo.

He was in love with Damian Wayne. He loved him before he had even known what _‘being in love’_ meant. 

”A coin for your thoughts?”, Jon scoffed.

“It’s a _penny,_ not a coin, babe”

“Hmm… it lack of sense either way”, he proclaimed tenderly compacted against Superboy’s ribcage. His two emerald eyes were looking right into Jon’s clear pools. Jon leaned in to kiss him. He tasted salty from the chips they just ate and Damian’s long calloused fingers tangled into his dark wavy locks felt like heaven.

He decided to push his luck a little more, just a little, deepening the kiss till they ran out of air grinning immersed into the other eyes.

“You taste like chips”, he licked playfully the other's lips to corroborate this.

Damian tsked and frowned, looking at him a little embarrassed. His bronzed cheeks tainted in a darker shade of pink. The older hopelessly cooed when the other rolled over to his opposite side burying his face into the pillow. 

“Shut up, Kent”, he murmured as Jon hugged him from behind holding the tanned boy close to his chest. Damian felt his boyfriend smile against his back and imitated him, slowly falling asleep to the lullaby of Jon's breath.

It felt so good. 

Good and right. 

To Damian, these kinds of things seemed more alien to him than his partner per se. He convinced himself to remain asleep as long as he was able to, just cherishing this moment when nothing else but them mattered, focusing on the soft sway of their breathing, cleaning his mind from the nightmares and bad memories…

They slept like that probably an hour, perhaps a little more, indulging the feeling of safety and love into the tender hug they shared but it didn’t last long…

He woke bathed on a cold sweat. The vivid sound of a broken neck echoing into the shadows mixed with the desperate prayers of Pennyworth as torn litanies. Prayers not for his life but to protect his child from the horror of being killed in front of him. 

He failed the mission that day and ~~the butler~~ his grandfather, his _friend_ and family, paid for it. He had to live with the guilt of his mediocrity since then, learn and overcome from it. Heal. He was done from _healing_ , he needed to move on.

It’s what Alfred would wanted, _right_?

So, he did it.

He moved from Gotham, left the Batfamily behind and the Robin mantle as well.

The Teen Titans he built didn't work, they were condemned to failure. Like the omnipotent hand of fate has been writing the disastrous finale from the very start. He didn’t surprise when every one of them turned their backs and left.

Like his Father, and the most of his family, they didn’t resist the truth, too much set in their old inefficient ways. But, the real truth was that some people were beyond salvation. 

And _‘FEAR’_ , as his Father trumpeted, wasn't working.

But, this was _his_ city, _his_ rules, his **hell**.

He needed to build his path away from there. Gotham was getting poisonous for him, clouding his vision and judgment with pain and broken ties. He felt that as longer he stayed in Gotham, with the Bats, they would never stop falling apart. He would always be the disruptive piece and he was tired of having to prove himself time after time after time just to follow methods that he proved wrong. 

For a while, he traveled the world as a nameless shadow with Titus, his Great Dane, as only companion, leaving Alfred Pennyworth, the cat, in the comfort of the Manor. His white fluffy paws wasn’t made for the roughness of his directionless exodus.

His mother eventually showed up, as he expected.

It was a rainy September's day, he was 15 years old then, and they were sheltering in a cave, chosen just to feel at home between the moisture and the guano of the bats. Titus growled feeling her presence before she walked towards the fire that he lit to keep them from the cold.

He was bandaging his left arm, a remnant injury from his last battle against a circle of child traffickers in the mountains.

“Cozy”, she said ironically getting closer.

Titus stood in front of him protectively, showing her his fangs as an advertisement. 

“Save it, Mother. I left Father but I’m not joining you at the League”, he abruptly interrupted her. She didn’t even blink.

“Good, neither will I ask it of you...” she spoke unamused. “Show me that”, referred to his arm. 

“I can do it myself”, snapped back rubbing the canine’s spine to call him down. 

“I’m sure of that, my darling, as I’m sure that you could do it even better with a handful amount of resources that I can give you”, and there’s where it started their alliance.

She offered the means and support in exchange for _nothing_. He didn’t buy that.

“What do you obtain from this trickery trade?”

“You’re my beloved **only** son. I don’t want anything from you but your happiness, _habibi_ ”.

He hysterically cackled. _What kind of foul was she taking him for?_

“You saw the world with your own eyes, my prince. You know better now what it is needed to be done. And what you need to do… but is your call, not mine”

It was too good to be true.

He remained silence and after a moment of reflection, he cautiously accepted. He wasn't the love-hungry child who can be shaped or influenced by her sleights anymore also the resources were worthy. He was in a crossroad and now he had a place to start. Opposite from his path determined by birth but not away from the blood that had to be spilled for a better world. A _better_ future. Even if he had to broke with his Father vote countless times to shape it.

He nodded.

“Very well… First, we need to conquer Kadhim”

Of course, they _‘needed’_ to.

“Okay, Mother. Let’s beat the Demon’s Fist”

“Excellent”

They seized Kadhim from the hands of Ra’s and the Elite group of warriors beneath him. They weren’t alone. The Lu’un Darga and the Acheron’s Daugthers as their allies.

Goliath, Titus and his sister in arms, Maya Ducard, by his side.

Those were months full of bloody battles.

Damian himself had to _swim_ into one of the Lazarus Pit the Lu’un Darga protected not once but twice before finally fought against his grandfather.

The battle was long and dirty. The blood flooded and the maniacal laugh of Ra’s still resounds in his nightmares. His head cut by Damian’s sword rolling over the granite floor of the Palace with wide-opened eyes full of hatred and sinister pride.

Talia burned the body of his father to avoid some lunatic brought him back to the lands of the living. He agreed with that. Nobody would bring back the Demon’s Head from the death ever again.

The word spread between the many smaller organizations into the League of Assassins, the so-called ‘ _Demon’s Fangs_ ’. Eventually, they subjugated, dismantled, or got eradicated.

Days became weeks, then months…

The things were starting to change for good in the nearly territories and he still could maintain certain _anonimatus_ outside the country. The Justice League, not Batman or Superman, couldn’t lay a foot in their realm without being detected. Especially now that he implemented better safety protocols based on Drake’s latest designs. 

He wasn't afraid from the future anymore. He truly believed to know what it held for him and would willingly sacrifice himself for it. Except for one constant in his life...

“I was worried about you…”, sounded a voice at his back and a dozen of heavily armed guards surrounded him.

Damian wasn't really surprised by this.

He knew that sooner or later, his friend would visit his parents for some western holiday and searched for him before returning to the Legion of Super Dumbs.

For Damian, this was a matter of fact. So, he programmed the barrier to specifically ignore Jonathan when this one arrives in his lands.

“What are you doing here?”

“Dames... I should be the one asking that”, Superboy complained overflying the unconscious bodyguards on the ground of the imposing fortress.

More guards appeared and Talia with them. Damian stopped them waving his hand.

“ _Do not worry, mother. He’s a friend of mine*”_ the guards hesitantly obeyed taking their fallen allies with them.

“ _Hm! Friend… right*_ ”, Talia scoffed, eyeing both young men before leaving.

(* _translate from Arabic)_

“Was she... Damian, What. The. FUCK?”, Damian stared at him with a wide grin in his face and an arched playful brow.

“Now you curse, _hayseed_?”

“I’m 19, D. I THINK I can curse if I came home for some July 4th fireworks just to find my BEST friend leading a global terrorist organization with HIS MOTHER that actually KILLED HIM ONCE!!!! Dude… _What’s wrong with you?_ ”

“In her defense, she resurrected me more times than she killed me”

“Wh- _W H A T_?!”

“Nevermind, it-”, Jon crushed him in a tight hug that took all his breath away.

“I was _so_ worried, D… I… I couldn’t find you anywhere! I thought you… you would be in troubles”, he mumbled in the crock of his neck replacing the high pitched voice with soft sobs. But, Damian said nothing.

“Nobody knew a thing about you… I only heard rumors there and then. I- I was so anxious”, he said breaking away from his friend, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

“ _Are_ you okay, Dami? “, exhaling a deep breathe.

Jonathan shut down and the silence sized between them. All this seemed like a déjà vu from another life.

“I am fine, Jonathan”, he said stepping away from the taller guy with their eyes locked in his owns.

Again, the silence.

Damian took off his neck the fine leather chain with a golden locket at the end and passed it to Jon who examined the shiny metal elegantly carved with the Ouroboros serpent around a dried Tree of Life now lying on his hand. 

“Happy Birthday, _cornseed_ ”

Jon tilted his head with a confused look. Indeed, it was his birthday, he had forgotten searching for Damian all around the world. Damian tsked his tongue, he never corrected that habit out of him, and took the chain to put it around Jon’s neck…

“This going to let you come anytime without causing an international disaster”

“Th-Thanks!”

Jon smiled fondly with glossy eyes, blushed cheeks, and the realization that Damian wouldn’t leave this place.

It took some time to Jon calmed down and Damian show him some of the projects and progress for the Middle-East. Eventually, Jon even stopped trying to convince him to come back, even when he has some reservations about their ‘ _methods_ ’. But, he would never turn his back to Damian.

“America is full of heroes, Dami, they need you here”, he encouraged him with his big bright smile and eyes filled with pride and admiration. “Just… try to not-”

“Justice, not vengeance”, Jon sighed.

“Always…”

He promised never confirm to their parents about Damian, nor the League, and specifically that he had access to Kadhim. Of course, he’ll keep his promise, as surprisingly, Talia was doing too. Sometimes suggesting, yes. But, leaving him to do as he believed better.

Especially, when it came to Jon.

It had almost looked like she was interested in build a relationship with him but he wasn’t going to bite the bait. 

“She is useful and have her support to minimize unnecessary deaths and riots.”

“You know you _cannot_ lie to me, right?” Jon told him before going back to LoSH.

He just stared him with this bittersweet feeling in his chest while the young man disappeared bathed in a golden light. Damian remembers that he stayed long after his departure as he would suddenly reappear in front of him. So, without fully understand why, he realized that he always had been waiting for him.

Till this time, almost a year ago from now, when Jon came back apparently for good and didn’t search for him. He assumed that with sometime it’ll going to happen but the seasons changed and still…

He was informed that Jon started college, almost at the same time, the news of the new member of the Wayne Family filled the headlines all over the world.

Selina, the partner of his father, former delinquent, a.k.a. Catwoman, had birth Helena. A Blood heiress. His little sister.

Damian left several months pass before take the executive decision to go America under the excuse of an undercover mission to dismantle a Chinese quartel of traffickers at Gotham where he ended getting involved with Todd.

They fought, obviously, but settle down after realizing that they had work to do. Couple explosions later, Batman appeared.

He glared up to down his garments from the League of Assassins.

“League of Shadows now, Father” he corrected. 

He didn’t see his American family since he left. He appreciated them and admire his Father but he understood then that it wasn’t healthy for any of them to keep pulling the strings of their broken relationships. That this time a hug and the ‘ _We’re family_ ’ speech wouldn’t solve the things up. 

Without expecting it, Bruce approached to hug him tightly. Lately, people were hugging him more often than he was comfortable admitting.

“You’re welcome home if you want to come back”, not an apology, not questions about what he was doing, just an open invitation. Damian meditated it and remembered Jon’s words with a relieving sigh.

“Thank you, Father, but I live with mother now,” he said no more, he didn’t need to and, Bruce didn’t try either. He had enough data to connect the dots now. Damian wouldn’t try to hide it anymore. Bruce nodded and redo the invitation to treat his injuries and to know his sister before leaving. 

Since then, he started to reconnect with his family in a kind of truce while he didn’t kill anybody in North American territory, the same conditions with Todd. He could respect that as he expected they wouldn’t show at Kadhim and annexed territories either, at least they ask for an invitation. He assured them that he avoided killing anyways, only doing it when it was completely necessary. _Justice, not vengeance_ as mantra and new pillar of the League of Shadows like his Father teach him once. 

The next day, he searched for Jonathan before returning to Kadhim. He was on a date with a random guy, wasn’t the same from the last footage his spies sent him, but they were laughing and rubbing hands. He felt a pressure inside his chest again. That enlightened him about what he wanted. He wanted the same with Jonathan. He wanted to be **that** guy. 

“TT”, he tsked without realizing that Jon was looking over his shoulder directly to the viewfinder of his binoculars. He was found. _Dammit._ Jon left the guy without caring very much and flew unto him in his civvies leaving some heads turned to the sky till he disappeared behind the roof where Damian was.

This new normality about showing his powers was new for Damian yet. It seemed reckless but he couldn't realign his thoughts before hearing the familiar voice in front of him that made his stomach turn and his cheeks heat.

“Dami?” appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye. “What are you doing here?”

“On a mission”, shooted while the other hummed floating around.

“Jeez...That was yesterday, D. I’m glad you talked to your family, by the way”, Damian avoided him feeling his cheeks blushed with the new self-discovery burning inside him.

“Why?” he inquired.

“I can hear your heartbeat from space, Dami, of course, I’ll know you were here, dummy” Jon saw him with a deep sadness on his eyes.

“No...WHY?!” he burst surprising the other. “Why don’t you...” he bite his inner lip not sure about what to say but Jon got it like he used to do.

“I’m sorry” he landed next to him and surrounded him gently with his arms. He smell floral at that time. “I wasn’t good enough to see you”, he calmly explained and Damian leaned in the hug trying to catch his warm before it disappeared again. 

“That means… I wasn’t doing you any good”, he murmured. 

Their eyes blended together holding their words. Damian hugged Jon back. He looked at him with wide-open eyes and, in a rush of adrenaline, Jon kissed him. A kiss full of unspoken feelings that overwhelmed Damian for the long minute it lasted.

“You are the better thing in my life, Dami” said when they separated with his eyes on the floor. Damian frowned, dropped his arms around Jon’s head now, and started to eagerly kissing him, trying to show him what he was unable yet to say. 

_I want you in my life, I need you to hold my hand, and this world has no sense without you… I love you._

“Idiot”, he said instead against his mouth and continued their kissing till sundown. 

They started a kind of long-distance courtship since then. 

Damian had a lot of work to deal with in Khadim and the Annexed territories from the League, including the detractors who willingly wanted to take the throne for themselves.

And, he wasn’t publically the ruler yet. Apparently, he needed to be 18 years old at least to make it Official to the World so he had one year…

One full year to be with Jon as an ordinary guy.

Ok... ‘ _ordinary_ ’ wasn't the word to describe any of them but... you know, having to cross the world once a week to see each other for a couple of hours was tiresome, unpractical and _not_ enough.

He couldn't ask Jon to move with him to Kadhim. Not _yet_. But, at least for this year he... he could go to America to be with him, _right_?

No, it was irresponsible and idiotic.

“Yes, it is and that’s exactly why you should” Maya told him with an amused look.

“Probably, it isn't the best idea nor the timing but is your only chance to have a relatively normal life with your Superbabe before reclaiming the throne, bro”, Damian sighed.

“And, what's your idea? Leave Talia here while I'm living the teenage dream in America?” he blurted.

“Did you just quote Katy Perry?”, Damian blushed while Maya laughing hard.

“Of. Of course not, Ducard! Stop it...And this would be stupid and reckless, I should not”, Maya cleaned some tears from the corner of her eyes.

“D, you expended the most of your life doing what your head told you to do, it’s time you let your heart win for once, don't you think?”

“TT”, she ruffled his hair because she knew she could and hugged him.

“I know you didn’t hear it enough so it’s hard for you to believe it but you deserve to be happy, Dames. Even your psychotic mother wants that for you”, he felt how a shy smile slowly sprayed through his face and still after they apart. 

“Thanks, sister”

“Pff...Don’t thank me, leave Kadhim to Talia and her to me so you can go for your man, dork” he rolled his eyes. “Just don´t forget using protection”

“DUCARD!!!”

The toughest part was to trust her Mother as Senecal, the soldiers wouldn’t accept any other than an Al Ghul to rules them. However he always could count on Maya, and, till now, Talia was behaving. And, the generals and soldiers were informed that he was going in a undercover mission, not that they need a full explanation but still.

Talia wasn’t happy about the idea of Damian's departure but she supported it and shared an awkward mother and son moment about your significant ones, encouraging him to do anything he needs to obtain his beloved.

It wasn't exactly what we wanted to hear, especially coming from _her_ , but the decision was made...

Damian will move back to America for a year. Just a year.

He didn't tell Jonathan yet, that's why he asked for this weekend together. He tried to tell him earlier but he was… _anxious_. 

He just was enjoying this moment into Jon’s arms and longing it lasted when the older, soundly asleep yet, pulled him closer nosing his hair. That tickled but it didn’t bother, _au contraire_ , he pressed himself against his favorite farmboy breathing his cologne.

It's been a while since he noticed that Jon's dresser was full of multi-shaped bottles of perfume and Eau de toilettes, it was like a predilection that he acquired through the years and he wouldn’t mind unless it was a gift from a former suitor.

Call him possessive if you want to but Jon was _his_ now as he always was and will be.

_No, he isn’t yet..._

He felt something rotten sprouting from the mouth of his stomach. An _habitué_ feeling when he was younger. _Jealousy_.

He sighed. 

Maybe others have been physically intimate with Jonathan but only Damian truly knew him, only Damian knew his heart and what it hid behind that cute and shiny New America’s Sweetheart looks of him.

He knew when his half-Kryptonian boyfriend forced himself to smile wider, when a frugal shadow crosses his eyes or when he stared into the space sometimes lost in bad memories, sometimes drowning into anxiety. He could feel it crawling under his beloved’s skin, he's been there too. 

So, he _knew_.

And, he would give his left arm to vanish all that tormented him. But, powerless as he was, the only thing he could do was hold his hand and hope Jon comprehended that He was going nowhere, because he belonged there, inside this embrace with the smell of Coco Chanel, surrounded by this unmeasurable powerful body pressed against his back, pulling him closer as if their edges will blur any moment. 

“Da...mi” The older moaned his name in his dream in a very lascivious way that made Damian tremble.

And, the next thing he felt was a knee between his thighs and something hard against his ass.

Oh...

_OH!_

Shit.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs air? Damian was all the oxygen he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became massive D:  
> Sorry for the delay... college, life, anxiety played me hard.
> 
> Eternal love to my beloved beta @Darkpixel
> 
> This chapter includes very EXPLICIT sexual content and mention to noncon/abuse that might trigger some people.

***

“Mmhm…Dami~~”, Jon moaned in Damian’s ear still soundly asleep and dreaming God knows what kind of unholy things for the way he hard on rubbing the lower part of his boyfriend’s back, powerful arms around the bronzed waist of the boy of his fantasies. 

_Shit_. 

A cold shiver ran down Damian’s spine like thousands of volts that converged under his belly button when a warm hand snaked down his clothes grazing the bare skin of his abs. 

Those long fingers caressing him, slowly going up and down were doing a lot of revolting things to his head and body and… _Jon didn’t even know!_

_“Calm down, calm down, calm down”_ , he repeated to himself as a mental mantra. “ _This isn't the end of the world_ ”. They faced the end of the world before so he knew from experience this wasn’t the case. So. This. Isn´t. The. End. Of. The. World. _Right?_

So… why Damian was nearly hyperventilating and his heart bumped as crazy. What the hell was he supposed to do in this kind of… situation?

It was common knowledge that Damian wasn’t used to physical contact. _Everybody knew that!_ He didn’t even feel comfortable showing so much skin. His arms, because it was practical and his ankles, perhaps, but only when he was trying to gain some looks from Jon after those few sparring sessions that they had back in Khadim. 

Long ago was the time when he reluctantly used Jon’s tiny shorts for sleeping, he blushed just remembering such an embarrassing outfit while Jon happily wandered half-naked all around the place. Well, Jon was so freaking gorgeous… _dammit_. 

Damian dryly swallowed muting a moan behind his teeth. He had to CALM DOWN. The last thing he needed was waking Jon up giving the impression that he was about to have a stroke. 

The half-alien growled pulling him closer to his center.

“ _Dammit, Jon, you’re not helping_ ”, he thought, taking a deep breath. _Had Jon's body heat always been so intense?_

“ _Going to happen at some point, little D_ ”, chanted Grayson into his head. Yes, Richard, he was aware of it, thank you for remarking the obvious. He was not dumb, okay? He had noticed, of course, how Jon´s baby blue eyes darkened when Damian ~~not innocently at all~~ traced senseless figures on his arm or knee with his manicured nails under the table, or how heavily he breathed in those occasions when Damian pulled his lower lip when kissing, or how he trembled when Damian combed his messed locks after landing. _Jon liked Damian playing with his hair_. That was a fact. Why did Damian do all that? Torture? Playing foul? Probably. But mostly because he had realized how much he enjoyed to be desired by his beloved and how much… he desired him back.

It burned like fire and his own body was _reacting_.

Aagh!! _Why has everything got to be so complex for him?!_

They were young and healthy, this was just something natural that usually happened to people...to people _in love_ , right? An idiotic smile spread all over his face. He was madly in love with the youngest Kent. _Holy crap…_ He was **madly** _in love_ with the youngest Kent. Madly, truly, deeply in love with him and horny as fuck, _thanks_.

He blushed trying, unsuccessfully, to slow down his heart but Jon wiggled against him and he lost it.

“Man up, Damian! You’re the Son of the Bat and an Al Ghul, aren't you? The one who truly defeated Ra’s and unified the League’s territories! You’re going to be the Malik of Kadhim!! The new and best Demon’s Head! So, cope that cock, bro!”, he heard Maya’s _encouraging_ words in his head as if she was there aware of this toe-curling situation and he knew then, he was never going to tell her a word or she wouldn't let him hear the end of this E V E R.

He sank deeper in the pillow, each second more conscious of his boyfriend's proximity and how his hands felt over his aroused body. He wanted Jon’s hands forever on him. He wanted to turn, wake him up and touch him back, instead he was shaking and cold sweating.

It'd be obnoxious if Jon woke up to this, right? Again, people just fuck all the time so why he was so nervous about it? It shouldn't be a big deal, he was sure that he wanted this too, so why? The whole society bragged about how easy is to _share yourself_. Just look at Grayson and his Father, for example. Both of them were known for their multiple mates before settling down with their respective partners. And, don’t forget his mother who organized orgies every Saturday for God’s sake! It seemed so easy for them. Even Jon used to sleep around before...

“Tt!”

He tried not to take Jon's _sluttiness_ into account, cause every time he thought of it, the pit's rage would rise inside of him and threaten to consume everything in its path. And, he must not allow that. He won’t be like Ra’s that consumed and dragged everyone around him. That scared him a lot.

He never felt this eager to possess someone, to take control and gave it away too. But, Jonathan Kent wasn’t someone to be possessed. _No_. His mind was running thousands of miles per hour…

_What would Jon expect from him? Would they fit together? What did he prefer or like? Would he be disposed to try? Would Jon show him? What if he couldn’t please him? Not only in the physical way but… Would he be enough for Jon’s heart? Would he be the_ _best for Jon’s heart?_

He didn’t know the answers but _fuck_ , he was going to try to be the one for Jon. Him. And, nobody else. He won’t allow anyone else by Jon’s side. No without a fight. Figuratively or literally speaking. 

He was very aware of how pathetic he must be looking right now, in the middle of this predicament plotting the deaths of all Jon’s former suitors. All people that he probably will never know and will never have anything to do with. But, he cannot ignore them. His _pride_ won’t let him. 

He hated them all, period. 

He knew it was the Lazarus’ pit talking, but truth was he didn't even hate criminals. Despised them? Yes. But, not HATE them, except some obvious exceptions that he already took care of. But, _Jon’s exes?_ AGH! How dare they exist? He just wanted to sweep them away and erase every trace of them in his beloved’s life. He wanted to be his one and only. 

He wanted to be **his**. 

The rage started to show into the rhythm of his breathing. _Calm down, calm down…_

Images of Jonathan surrounded by faceless guys appeared in his mind. His own brain was betraying him, making him visualize his boyfriend moaning, blushing, and full of ‘hickies’. None of those his... It was ridiculous but there he was jealous, furious and turned on. _Great_! Like he hadn’t enough to deal with right now.

Anyways, they weren't even possible! …He meant… the _hickies_. God knows he tried during the few heated make-out sessions they had but they didn’t last enough to leave a mark.

_Nevermind_ … Jon had stopped playing in his sleep for a while, leaving one Damian in a state of arouse that he wasn't used to.

He used to sparring like a maniac every time this occurred but here was no escape. Sadly, he _still_ was a hormonal teenager.

Jon yawned. 

_Fuck_.

Jon was waking up and Damian’s heart skipped a beat. _Calm down, calm down_ …He ought to confront it like the warrior he is, instead of panicking as a sitcom puritan girl. _Calm down, calm down…_

“Babe~? Are you o…”

…

“OH!!”

_Crap_.

“Heck! Dami! Sorry! It wasn’t my intention”, he bawled. “I don’t control it! Well, yeah, but not when I’m sleeping. And, you were so warm and...sexy. Dammit! NO. Yes. No. I...I don’t mean it was your fault for being hot. I mean...Yes, you’re hot but it is NOT!! It’s MINE! It's my fault. Completely mine. I’m the idiot. I'm...I’m SOOOORRY!”, Jon apologized incoherently almost at super-speed, pulling his knee off from Damian’s thighs. 

He was rambling, all flushed and trying to get away from Damian like this was poisonous. He was about to have a crisis but the younger stopped him from the dumbest escape of history just by grabbing his wrist.

Jon instantly panicked but, little by little, relaxed when he recalled it was Damian who was pulling him in. He slowed his breathing. Everything was fine. He was safe, he was with the one who he loves and, contrary to what people might believe, Damian wouldn’t hurt him. **Ever**. 

Damian seemed to read Jon’s, as he always do, and softened his grip letting him go slowly with no unnecessary movements to not freak him out even more. 

Calmly, he intertwined their hands with a smooth touch, without facing each other yet but Jon still noticed Damian’s iridescent blush no matter how hard he tried to hide it into the pillow. 

Damian was heavily breathing, he was embarrassed too. Jon gulped ashamed, searching for a coherent excuse or way out because he had fucked it up. 

“It's… It’s okay” Damian whispered. 

Uhm?

“It doesn't bother me”, he shyly reassured.

Wait… W H A T?

Silence.

“Stay”, he ordered in that DamianTM tone of voice that he only reserved for Jon's Kryptonian ears when nobody was around.

“O…Okay” 

He was shocked, aroused, but shocked. However, Jon returned to his previous position trying his best to not press his most sensitive part against his boyfriend neat ass, failing miserably. 

_No, Jon… don’t think about his ass. Don’t think... DON'T!_

The hybrid young man was on this train with zero chances to get down cos, let’s be clear and loud, all about Damian Wayne drove him _crazy_. His breath, his smell, his rich ebony hair, his toast caramel skin, his long neck barely peeking from the collar of that hoodie. Jon's hoodie, btw.

_Jeez_. 

That simple thought worked him up so badly that he could burst into a solar flare if he lost any more control. Well, _dang_ , having the hottest guy alive on his bed at this exact moment of self-contemplation didn’t help his brain behave at all.

Damian, on his side, was breathing with the stoicism of a Spartan soldier, communing with the sense of his boyfriend’s manhood pressed against his rear. He had the pride of a warrior so he wouldn't run away admitting defeat but... _dear lord_. It felt huge. _Stupid Kryptonian genes_. 

Several minutes passed with no words between them, just the feeling of their heartbeats running ever faster. 

Damian’s tense muscles kinda freaked Jon out. So, he did the best he knew... He started overthinking. 

What if Damian decided that he hated it? That he disliked Jon, and didn’t want to be with him anymore, not even as friends... Not that he wanted to, or believed that he could be just friends with him again but he would prefer it anytime than definitely lose him… Why couldn’t he control his own dick? They just started officially dating two months ago, _dammit_. Not that Jon ever cared before about the ‘right time to fuck’ but Damian was special for him in every sense.

Before dating Dami, Jon was more of the one-night-stand kind of person, it's how he used to cope with his trust issues towards relationships cause, in the deep part of his mind, he waited to be hurt or abandoned by those people so he was the first to leave or simply tried to not get emotionally involved with his other partners. It came to a point that he didn’t remember most of the names of the people he had been with.

His roomies joked about how the only thing his exes needed to do in order to not see _Sami_ again was asking his last name. 

_“I bet y’all Sami’ll put on his pants and jump through the nearest window if they dare”_ , they laughed. And, honestly, they weren’t wrong about it. They _weren’t_.

Now, it was a different story.

Damian and Jon never talked about his past failed relationships but he knew Damian and knew it bothered him so he tried to avoid the topic as much as he could. Not meeting Damian with his frats, for example. They would enjoy destroying him for sure and, there was this possibility that it would disgust Damian so much that he would leave and that freaked him out because Damian always talked pests about his Father and brothers who used to fool around with ‘trollops and hoes’ and, well… he was the ultimate trollop here, so… _Would he be disgusting to him?_

The worst part was that his wood downstairs instead of slowing down was getting harder. _What’s wrong with you, Kent?_ This was bad. He wanted to cry so badly, he shut his eyelids trying to hold the tears. 

With a final deep breath, announcing fatality, Damian did the unimaginable. He started to move his hips against the young Super with the cadency of a rusty machine. 

“Da-”, _was that his voice?_ “Damessss~~?”. Yep, that was his voice soundly needy and wrecked. Jon moaned high pitched while his boyfriend shyly rubbed himself against his twitching predicament. 

He was doomed.

He balled his fist firmly to the hoodie attempting to not jump over Damian like a heated feral animal. _Come on_... This was like bragging about the most drinkable water on Earth in front of the thirstiest man alive. You simply don't do that! It’s unfair! 

“Please, D, st-stop… it~”, he begged mortified amid loud moans. 

Thank God his dad was is outer space or he would hear that from Africa. 

“Hmm?”, the younger one hummed, questioning him. 

_That little shit_.

“ _Yer_... killin’ me~”, he panted compactly plastered to the Arab’s back, forehead dug on his shoulder, gasping like he was racing for his life and salivating from imaging how it would be the taste of that gorgeous tanned skin on his mouth.

Damian stopped, profoundly confused like he’d failed a mission. 

“Didn't you like it or what?” sputtered.

“What?!”, he snapped.

“If you didn't lik-”

“’COURSE, I like it, D!!!”

“...”

“I like it very. VERY. MUCH. You. TWERP!”

_Awesome_. Now he was shouting Damian who turned with a pretty pronounced frown on his face, ready to knock his teeth out.

“SO?!” The fight was served. “Why the HELL did you stopped me? UH?!” Jon up on his elbow as he could to face Dami, who was still holding Jon’s hand under his side as he would run away from there or maybe to _not lose his courage_? Nope, it wasn’t possible. Damian was afraid of nothing. Except that maybe he was?

“Didn’t you...” _want me too?_ Damian did not dare to ask, afraid of the answer. Did he misunderstood? Damian started loosen his grip on Jon. 

“Babe”, Jon noticed and bowed a little more scooping Damian with all his body instead of leaving. Damian tried to avoid his looking but his attention was drawn by to those pretty sapphires that easily took his breath away. Happy to found dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, and a lightly bitten under lip seeming more kissable than ever.

Jon had never seen his fearless boyfriend like that before. He seemed nervous and a little hurt. It broke his heart tho every fiber of his body craved to touch him, take him.

He stroked his bright red cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, treasuring this vision of pure messed beauty in his mind forever. 

“I love you so much” he whispered, nose to nose bumping their foreheads. “And, I’m dyin’ to do this with you, babe. I’m just scared to lose you”, he confessed in a sigh before planting a passionate sloppy open-mouthed kiss that Damian feverishly reciprocated.

“You won’t” he promised before restarting the heated desperate kiss, not caring about the uncomfortable position or the cold wind filtering from the open window.

Jon’s hand traced down from his lover’s angular jaw to his well-formed abs. _Frag… those abs_. He boldly started to going under the loose clothes to feel the skin of his boyfriend’s tightened belly, delighting himself with Damian’s aroused sounds. This was better than any dream he had, including the one he was having minutes ago.

They broke the kiss gasping for air. Damian tried to turn over his other side to be face to face with Jon but the latter had another plan and pulled him closer to comfortable spoon him while going behind pecking from his jawline to the shell of his ear until he reached his nape, over that point where it usually tickled Damian but now reveled in Jon's ministrations with lustful huffs.

_Who needs air?_ Damian was all the oxygen he needed.

He sucked and bit all the bare skin he was able to reach. Trying ~~not that much~~ to not leave marks on his way. Damian sensually stretched himself along Jon’s body, lifting his hand to reach those dark wild locks that made Jon shudder, while his hands dangerously went down to the button of Damian’s jeans.

“Can I?”, Jon asked muffled by his exquisite labor.

Damian shuddered, allowing something similar to a weak doubt crossed his body but he put it away, with all his dreadful anxieties behind, and nodded longing for Jon to continue. Except that the half-alien… didn’t continue, instead embraced him tenderly, breathing his intoxicating warm essence before speaking.

“Are you sure?”, Jon asked in a soft voice full of emotions. He needed to know Damian was okay with it. He didn't want to go further if he wasn't sure that Damian was 100% into it.

“Yes”, Damian affirmed without a single doubt, angling his head to reach his mouth, tilting his head back on the crook of Jon’s neck while guiding his lover’s hand to his crotch. 

Jon happily obliged, rubbing over the rough fabric before unbuttoning the jeans and slithering his hand below his black silk undies. 

The _Glory_.

He was directly touching Damian’s most private part and... _It felt big_. Jon was joyfully surprised, cause it was so more than he expected. Because, of course he hadn’t peeked a little with his X-ray vision once or twice, okay?

Anyways, it felt amazing and hot as hell. “ _Shoot”_. No fantasy compared to this. Damian’s voice filled the bedroom with all kinds of sacrilegious sounds as he continued rubbing against his devotee to the rhythm of his expert strokes. 

“Jon… Jona...than~” he dug his finger into his boyfriend's sponged hair, pulling him closer, trying to get as close as possible. Jon moaned heated, turning Damian on even more.

_Shit_. 

He shut his eyelids tightly, biting his swollen lips as Jon hungrily continued his intimate handiwork without stopping the nibbles and pecks, sucking his neck and shoulders. Deep guttural sounds came from the back of their throats. Damian was shaking and couldn't think clearly. He only knew that he wanted to get lost into Jon’s affections and melt over his milky skin. He wanted...

“…more”

Jon happily obeyed and rearranged quickly their positions to knee between Damian’s tights, facing him directly. Damian moaned with anticipation. He was close to cum and Jon knew it, so he stopped his caresses.

A discontent growl left the ex-Gothamite’s mouth. 

“Don’t be impatient, babe” he patronized him with a sweet kiss over his left cheek but Damian just tilted his head welcoming him to his already full of love-bites neck. Jon leaned in to slowly lick the extent of caramel skin from his ear tracing his windpipe while his hands started to pull off the clothes covering the ex-Robin. “Can I took off yer clothes?”, he whispered taking into consideration how self-conscious he was about his body. He nodded with glossy eyes. And with a smile all over his face, Jon pulled off Damian’s upper clothes, hoodie and long sleeves at once so Damian wouldn’t stress any longer and because he couldn’t wait more to reveal that beautiful tanned skin graffitied with random scars, focusing on that long hurtful one over his chest where the Heretic took his life once. 

They locked lustful/loving eyes as Jon started tracing the scar with soft licks and kisses, leaving a hot glistening path of saliva. Damian leaned over the headboard of the bed, legs bent and pressed against Jon’s sides, trembling and purring when Jon continued over his chest trapping one hard bronzed nipple in his mouth, while his hands outlined the sides of Damian’s body as they downed to his groin.

Yes, Jonathan was leading, yet Damian couldn't enjoy it more.

He fisted the sheets behind them calling his beloved's name with a pitched voice. It felt spectacular. Jon quivered at hearing Damian’s entranced moans repeating the same with the other nipple. _No favoritism here_.

“Babe…” Jon called him, as he continued tonguing his sculpted torso. Obviously, Damian wasn't responding. Not with words, at least, but pressing himself more at Jon’s sides.

“Babe…” he insisted with his hands closed on Damian’s hips. 

“WHAT?!” Jon giggled. That was a more _Damianish_ kinda reaction so he couldn't avoid the playful smile, receiving a smack in response to this outrageous interruption.

“Can I pull yer pants off too?” he asked in an innocent tone that was in complete disaccord with his actions.

“Tt!” Damian flushed. “St-Stop asking, Kent! Just proceed”

“Nope”, Jon chanted before pulling them ceremoniously down, relishing with the stunning vision of his naked boyfriend.

His own erection throbbed against his pants, but he was so into giving pleasure to Damian that he didn't pay attention to himself. He wanted to hear the striking cadence from Damian’s voice for the rest of his life. He was breathless, memorizing every inch of Damian’s stunning body. 

“Wait!” Damian suddenly pulled Jon back to reality. Jon jolted starting to think that probably he did something wrong or that Damian regretted it but found a pair of willing emeralds looking at him.

“You too…” 

_Ah?_

“Put your clothes off, dumbass” demanded stretching out his hand to gently stroke his scarred cheek. 

“I want to see you too”, kindly continued, filling Jon with a warm feeling. 

All of a sudden, fully-clothed Jon Kent felt flustered because Damian wanted to see HIM naked. But, it didn't last long against Damian’s bratty eyes. 

He undid the buttons of his peach pastel shirt full of wrinkles and threw it far. Only leaving over his torso the long leather necklace with the golden lock that Damian gave him time ago.

Damian descended his long elegant fingers straight to the free of marks porcelain skin. Locking his eyes on the necklace as a landmark on his territory. Jon held his breath, shivering under the loving touches. Jon’s body was like an ancient Greek sculpture, so perfectly defined, he could be an anatomy study model if he wanted to, but Damian was contented with having Jonathan all for himself.

Jon was seductively biting his own lip, just enjoying the moment when Damian descended from his belly button to his bulge making his whole being bristle when he palp it encouraging him to proceed. 

So he took his pants off too. 

_Oof._..It felt so free. His cock was engorged and leaking pre under the tent of his underwear.

Damian tried to touch it but the other restricted him obtaining a confused and offended look from the half-Arab. 

“If you touch me now, I won’t be able to suck you off first”, the older declared between pants as, it was … you know… the most obvious thing in the world. 

Damian was a little shocked, yes, but this shameless Jon turned him on so much that he already was longing for him to do it, to do whatever he wanted to do with him. 

“ _He still shoots whatever it crosses his mind_ ”, was Damian snarky thought. For that matter, he hadn’t changed at all from the 10 years old child he knew and became best friends with, except for the obvious...

“Would you let me?”, Jon waited for his approval brushin Damian’s knuckles over his pink lips.

_Of course, you can!!_ , Damian wanted to scream on the rooftop but just nodded with a dry collected swallow full of expectation. Jon blissful started spreading little kiss all over his lover, leaving more marks on his neck, chest, abs, hip bones, groin. Enamored of the ticklish feeling of the trimmed pubic hair against his face as proof that this was real, this was really happening. 

Then, a mute doubt in his mind made him stop. _What if..._

“I swear to God...Kent, if you stop again...” Jon scoffed and took him in with his mouth for the first time. 

Damian arched up in pleasure pressed against the headboard with the pillow under his low back. 

“Jona…than~~”

His lover deepthroated him for several minutes enjoying the taste of the velvety flesh, pulling down and up the foreskin surrounding it. They both were thankful for the Kryptonians lack of gag reflection because he was taking in all Damian’s length with no rest. 

Little by little, the place was filled with wet sounds and the agitated voice of Damian. The more beautiful symphony that Jonathan had ever dreamt to hear. He grabbed tighter on Jon’s hair as the man continued his worshipped mission of driving him crazy.

Damian was conscious of the inhuman strength of his best friend and lover. He had no doubts that he could crush him with one single movement. But, out of every logic, he never felt more secure and more willingly given to anyone as he felt with Jon. He abandoned himself to this passion, wherever it led him.

“I’m...I can’t...I”, Damian babbled. He felt the pressure burning from his guts.

Jon muffled against his crotch massaging Damian’s balls with one hand and his inner tight with the other. Those fingers were going to leave mark the next morning too but were also totally worth it.

Damian hissed as Jon continued licking and sucking faster his manhood. The former Robin tangled his legs around his boyfriend's neck to feel him impossibly closer. Thighs capturing his beloved’s head while the descendant of Krypton cupped his glutes. Jonathan continued bobbing his head up and down. Damian felt his tip topping the back of Jon’s throat and a wave of heat trailed his entire body starting from there. 

“Ha...Habibi…” Then… the fireworks.

He couldn't hold it any longer and cummed in waves of ecstasy down his lover's mouth.

Jon swallowed all the juice from Damian’s cock, without stopping milking him to the end of his orgasm as Damian slowly relaxed, pouring himself over the bed quivering and wheezing. Jon licked one last time the tip of his dick, circling the head with his tongue before completely freeing it with a wet pop and a line of saliva mixed with cum between his lips.

He stood on his knees, downed his underwear to finally attending his own erection, revealing it to Damian’s eyes, uncut and powerful throbbing inside his fist. He started jerking himself off, still tasting Damian in his mouth with locked eyes on him.

Damian was beautifully glistening after his orgasm, enjoying the view. He wanted so bad to touch the other back but his entire body wasn't responding. He felt his limbs like a freaking jelly. 

Jon wasn't far to cum either, his body was numb and he bent over before shooting long white splashes over Damian’s abdomen. He couldn't, nor wanted, suppress fantasies about cumming inside him. How it would felt taking him or being taken by him...

_“Frag_ ~!”

Instinctively, he checked if they had all the gear they’ll need in case of going further. Maybe, he was pushing his luck too much but Damian seemed so into it too that he relished in that thought for a few moments till Damian broke the spell trailing a finger over the sticky cum over him. 

Dear lord...It looked so _fragging_ sexy… but, not in a million years, he would have been ready to see the young Wayne lifting his finger upwards to... taste it.

_Wh-What… What did he just see?_ That just happened, right? Or was he having hallucinations? It wouldn’t be the first time. Anyway, real or not, it had just blown his mind.

He kissed Damian’s knees, keeping his lips gently pressed in one of them while Damian regained his composure, Jon looked at him with a sexy playful look that made his beau blush again.

“How was it, uh?” wobbled his brows. Damian grinned.

“It tastes better than I expected”

“I was talking about… Wait! Were you thinking about how it would taste?”, Damian reddened more. 

“Didn’t you?”

“Good point” he leaned over Damian joining their flavors with a long kiss.

“I fantasize about you all the time”, Jon praised him. “More than is healthy recommended, I must admit”, he kissed his cheek long and tender. 

“Heck, I love you” then he continued kissing his eyelids, his temple, his earlobe. Stopping there to lick around and inside. Damian shuddered, scratching Jon’s back to his low hips. 

“And, I, you” Damian reciprocated moaning and using his knee to feel the other’s already half erected virility.

“I still want to do so many things with you” Jon confessed exalted by the other’s actions.

Damian yearned for more of his touches, downing his hands to squeeze Jon’s bubbled ass, which made Jon hop and tighten his glutes just because of the surprise of the unabashed touch.

“Yes?” he mewled, pressing himself more against his beloved, grinning their hips together. 

“Absolutely”, Jon affirmed biting Damian’s apple. They could feel how the atmosphere around them got heavier with every rub of their bodies. 

“Me too” gasped Damian overwhelming Jon in the best way possible. 

If it wasn't a clear indication to ‘go all the way’ he needed to take English class again as he did when he came back from space after all those years speaking only Kryptonian. Which made disasters to his accent by the way.

“So… correct me if I'm wrong, love…”, he said slinky, trailing that long neck with little smacks and lovely nibbles. 

“Do. Ya. Want. To. Go.” he said between little kisses. “…All the way?”, he finished, looking into his eyes.

Damian blinked once, twice. And, with a pretended unamused look and half-smile, combed back Jon’s bangs to see straight to his face. 

“I thought I was being clear enough, cornfed”

In honor of the truth, yes, he was. Surprisingly, Damian was being open as never before, which made it little out of character but it amazed Jon from the bottom of his core. It was such an intimate and special moment. _Still_. Jon needed to hear it from Damian with all of its letters. 

He needed to be sure that Damian wanted him. That he wanted to do it with him. 

Damian sighed, weak to Jon’s puppy eyes. Paradoxically, this was the same man that two minutes ago was sucking his dick like a fuckeable porn star and now seemed so innocent and hungry of validation.

_How could he do that?_

“Yes, Habibi, it’s what I want” he leaned upwards and kissed his forehead.

All kinds of emotions burst inside Jon’s heart, from joy to lust but mainly love as they melted in another willingly kiss. They lost the count of how many times they kissed this afternoon but they never got tired of it. First slowly, then more passionate to then slow down again. They were enjoying their love as if they wouldn’t have any more time left.

“Let me check...” he interrupted their kissing. “Lemme check if we have all we’ll need, bae”, he explained, lacking air. Damian tilted his head like a curious cat with an interrogation sign written all over his face. 

Jon laughed nervously thinking this was probably the first time Damian was going to be with a guy. That filled him with a certain nervousness that quickly converted into anxiety. Damian’s arms were lying lazy around his neck unadvertised of his boyfriend's struggle yet.

“Things between guys are a bit different, ya know”, he explained to one Damian with enlightened deer-eyes. “We’ll need more preparation…” he calmly continued, “condoms, lube, globes, ya know…”

“I-I know, Kent!” replied the half Arab intensely red with an ‘I’m no child and I’ll kill you if you dare to treat me like one’ look in his eyes. 

“Okay, okay…”, he conceded, drugged in the sweet beat of his heart, confirming to Jon what he had supposed previously. But, Jon wouldn’t ruin the moment telling that one doesn't need to believe everything you saw in internet, he was a declared _fudanshi_ so he could confirm that. But, he contained his tongue as much as he could.

After all this time, he knew how to choose and fight his battles against Damian, or at least he tried. 

“I don’t mind bottoming”, he logically offered to redirect their conversation. And, it was true, he doesn’t mind, he was _verse_. Damian kept silent for a minute caressing his beloved's back like he was thinking in a counteroffer.

So, Jon continued rambling…

“I heard, after a good prep, it isn’t _that_ different from what yer might be used to do…”, Damian reclined a little, supporting Jon’s weight, and an arched and inquisitive brow pronounced on his face. _Someone, please stop him._

“So, you heard?” _Dang._ Jon laughed nervously.

“Hehe… ye-yeah…I never was with… a gurl, ya know “. _Stop right now_. “I tried but vagina wasn’t for me…”, he instinctively crunched his face. 

“Hm…”, Damian bitterly hummed. It didn’t pass unperceived by Jon but he remained silent to not fuck it up more. _Finally_. 

“I-“, Damian reddened. “I, neither…”

....

…

“Ya kidding, right?... _right?_!” Jon paled like a whiteboard. Being ‘in shock’ was far from what he felt at that moment. 

“Why would I do that?”, Damian frowned.

“Are you telling me you...you’re a virgin? Like… a virgin _virgin_?” Jon repelled from Damian.

“Why? Is _that_ a problem to you, Jonathan?” he replied, clearly surprised and offended by the other's reaction.

_Uuhhh…_ he had called him JONATHAN in that ‘Think well your next move or you’re screwed, JO-NA-THAN’ tone. 

Jon felt a cold shiver and couldn’t suppress an idiotic nervous laugh.

“Pfff… Of course, it is NOT a problem! hehe…” _Was it?_ No, it wasn’t so why was he being this ridiculous. “What I meant…” Damian just stared at him with his beautifully shaped eyebrow in a very inquisitive arch. 

“...was…”

_Think, think, think!!_

“...I…”

_I don’t do it with virgins. NO._

_I have this rule... NOPE._

_Virgo not Migo, ewh...DEFINITELY NOT!_

A tense void hovered over them threatening to end the magical moment they just shared while Jon searched for the right words in the pool full of bullshit his head was used to swim in when he got anxious.

“I…”, he continued. Damian felt how something changed in Jon’s voice. Something that he couldn’t describe but felt like he would drown in it. “I’m just… I’m not used to be anyone’s very first time”

“ _It doesn’t sound that bad_ ”, thought Jon, but Damian still stared at him with an unreadable expression. He could hear Damian’s heart pumping slower, like he was meditating, he was trying to understand it.

“So… what that means for… _us_?”, asked Damian and Jon relaxed like he just evaded a kryptonite bullet. 

Damian noticed and just… exploded. His inner Gandhi didn’t have that much stamina yet. This thing of the self-control was a new thing to him too and Jon's lack of alternative or plan of action freaked him the fuck out. He crossed his arms defensively, he didn’t want to fight but he needed to know, he didn’t know what he needed to know but still. He was literally naked on a bed with the only person in his entire life that he could imagine being like this and he felt so… little and … hurt… and infuriated. 

He started to look for his clothes. They were all over the floor. He stood off the bed, Jon looked at him like a fish out of the water, but _what he was waiting for?_

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”, cut Damian putting on his silk trunks, suppressing his will to start screaming all the way to Kadhim and back. 

“Wait”, Jon tried to grab his hand but Damian took it away to pick up his long sleeve tee, untangling it from Jon’s hoodie.

“Babe, please… let me explain” He hurt Damian, he knew it and the anxiety burst inside him.

“What, Jonathan? What are you going to explain? What?!”, Damian darted. “That it’d be better if I were a little hoe too and go fuck the first idiot that'll cross my way so then! Perhaps. Perhaps! Come back here to be properly fucked by my stupid boyfriend that I’m stupidly in love with”. His words were hurt and full of poison, he knew but couldn’t stop there. He was driven by resentment, he could taste it at the tip of his tongue. “Sounds like a plan for you. _Sami_?”

Jon was quiet, sat on the edge of the mattress, his lips forming a tight line, and lost watery eyes. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Say you're sorry. “ _But, I’m not sorry_ ”. Fuck, YES, YOU ARE!

“Jon”, Jon jolted, drawing his eyes at him. _Say you fucking sorry!_ “I’m…” 

“I don’t want that, Dami”, Jon whimpered. “It’s just… I-I’m afraid to... hurt you and then have you hate me back…”, his voice sounded smaller with every word he pronounced.

Damian softened instantly, the image of Jon crushed his heart. He looked so vulnerable and tiny. Damian hated himself for making him feel like that and without realizing nor fighting against the impulse, he ran to him and hugged the older boy’s head against his diaphragm, breathing deeper for him to follow.

They kept like that for a few minutes, in silence, breathing into each other’s rhythm. 

“Sorry” started Jon.

“It’s… okay”, he sighed with his chin over his boyfriend’s hair, hugging him tightly, wishing to erase his words. “I was an asshole too”.

“Indeed…” Jon rounded him with his arms, pulling him closer. Damian let him, swapping away the anger he felt to replace it with concern. Jon was quiet. Very quiet.

“I really want to do this with you, D. This doesn’t change a thing about how I feel about ya, it just… triggered some shits I wasn’t expecting”, Jon sighed deeply. His chest hurt with the pressure of the words he fought to speak out loud. He had talked about this with his therapist and planned to tell Damian and his parents to help himself to ‘move on’ but he wasn’t expecting to tell him _now_. 

Damian was expectant, keeping Jon inside his arms while his brain tried to connect the dots. But, he couldn’t… or, more precise, he refused. 

Jon pulled away from Damian to see him in the eyes, took his hands and invited him to sit next to him.

“Please?”, Damian nodded and moved by instinct, intertwining their fingers with Jon’s. 

It wasn’t more than a minute, but it felt endless. Jon stiffened and then forced himself to relax before restarting.

Jon fixed his eyes on his knees, suddenly remembering about his nakedness, he took the pillow where Damian was hiding his smothering face before and protectively hugged it. 

“My first time was... horrid”

Damian entire universe froze. 

“It was painful and gross and... it scarred me”, he clenched more inside the pillow. “It haunted me for years and...I- I don’t want to be a bad memory for you too”.

“ _You won’t_ ”, Damian wanted to say but no sound came out from his throat and he limited himself to squeeze Jon’s hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. 

Jon squeezed back with a half-smile while Damian was trying to give meaning to those words.

“I know…” Jon continued. “ **I know** it isn’t the same for everyone. I would not make you go through something like that. I promise”, he swore intertwining their long fingers in a tender clasp. 

Damian wanted to puke. Jon said that he was… Damian couldn’t even name such atrocity in the solitude of his mind… someone did… someone hurt Jonathan, _his Jonathan_ , in the most despicable way… _some sonofab_ -...

“…Babe?”, the soft touch of Jon hovered over his cheek taking away fat bountiful tears with the side of his thumb. “It’s okay…don’t cry”, Jon’s voice patronized him fondly. Damian hadn’t noticed that he was crying. He hadn't cried since Alfred's funeral. _Fuck_. 

“I’m… sorry”, Jon rustled. Damian stared at him digesting what he had just heard, unbelieving that between all the things Jon could say right now, he chose to say ‘ _sorry’_. Sorry for what? To have given him reasons to gut that piece of garbage, not without castrating them first and watching them pledge for their lives? 

Damian drowned his words and felt guilty about the face he was probably making because Jon got paler and forced a wide fake smile to comfort him.

“Babe. It’s fine, I’m okay”, Jon kept smiling. “I’m fine… a little _broken_ , but fine”, Jon laughed.

That was.

“Jonathan Samuel Kent. LISTEN to me… “, Jon hold his breath, shocked. “YOU ARE NOT BROKEN!!”, Jon shaken with wide warmhearted eyes while Damian defended him, because nobody talked shit about his beloved not even Jon himself. Damian loved him, even when his temper sometimes got the better of him. He wouldn’t leave, he wouldn’t let go of his hand. “Beloved… You’re perfect to me”, he fondly said, meaning every word he said.

He was furious, furious with the world, the universe who left something like that happened to Jon, like he didn’t survive enough shit. Wait… No. He won’t push Jon to tell him anything he wasn’t ready to share yet.

“Jeez…I’m not perfect, Dami”, Jon gawked cutting off the tense atmosphere, making Damian buff in response.

“I suppose”, he glanced, batting his thick long eyelashes with a bratty smirk splattered on his face. “You certainly snore like your father’s old truck”.

Jon’s voice reverberated in a shiny golden real laugh that made thousand cheesy butterflies flutter in Damian’s stomach.

“For yer info, _darling_ , that truck is a fine piece of steel! I worked the whole summer on it”, Jon’s hand snaked around Damian’s waist pulling him closer while the other cupped the side of his face. 

“Tt…” Damian tsked slowly melting into till their breaths mixed. “I see the problem then…”

“I hate you”, the super wailed bopping Damian’s nose tip with his. 

“Happy to hear i-”, Jon didn’t get him the chance to end before slipped his lips against Damian’s. 

Damian circled his arms in his boyfriend's strong neck, knotting in Jon’s messy curls, and letting himself be flattened into the mattress by the weight of the half-Kryptonian naked body.

“Jon~”, Damian moaned his name with his breath hitched in his throat. “Are you... sure…?”

“Rao, yes, I’ve never been more sure in my life…”, he affirmed diving his tongue into his darling's mouth, breathing his heated exhalations. 

“You really...want to…?”, asked Damian between moans while his hands roamed over the porcelain skin of his boyfriend’s chest.

“Yeah~ My mom returns tomorrow’s noon so we have plenty of time to do this right…”, he explained, both hands tracing the way down to his lover’s caramel tights. 

“Mmh… Jon~~”, Damian exhaled delightedly, “I want to feel you… inside _me_ ”

“Jeez, D… You really know how to turn me on, uh...?”, he chuckled, leaning over the smaller man. His dick was obscenely engorged after hearing those words, sprouting even more pre from the wetty tip. 

“Don’t know… do I?”, Damian playfully inquired, curling his hand onto the older’s shaft, pulling it up and down as Jon’s voice dropped visceral and wanton, blushing at the thought of soon to be filled by it. Jon chased a hard dark nipple between those pink swallowed lips while capturing the other between his fingers. 

“Jon… please…”, begged Damian jerking their hips together. Jon nodded, heavily breathing as he yanked off Damian’s underwear once more, spreading the toned legs as much as possible while his hands ran over his inner thighs and ass cheeks as well. Eliciting himself with the vision of Damian’s hole puckering, waiting for him to claim it. 

Damian held his breath, feeling Jon’s eyes as he was using his heat vision over him. _How would it feel that?_

Jon jumped off the bed, leaving Damian with the cold absence of his touches. He was searching for something into one of his drawers. Damian could suppose what he was searching for and he was expecting anxiously, biting his lower lip as he touched himself waiting for Jon. 

Jon didn’t take too much time, he knew exactly what he was searching for and superspeed helped a lot. 

He returned to his right place between his lover’s legs, gloved hand and with a bunch of condoms and a bottle of lube next to him. He encouraged Damian to continue touching himself before downing himself to lick and suck between Damian tights, leaving a wet path everywhere he could reach. Damian was trembling, lost in the sensations when he heard the voice of his lover deep as a grunt. 

“I'm gonna prepare ya first, love”, Jon said arousing Damian with every syllable he pronounced. Damian dryly nodded with his eyes glued to Jon's movements. 

He ripped the little metallic square and rolled the condom with one hand while the other unclasped the lub, coating his wanting entrance with the cold liquid making Damian shiver and stop touching himself to avoid cumming in that precise moment. Instead, he dug his nails over the defined abs of his boyfriend who continued coating his fingers and palm with the sticky cold liquid before starting massaging Damian’s buthole. 

Damian was fully pinned down by Jonathan when the latter pressed a single finger against his entrance. A shaky gasp abandoned Damian’s lips before Jon closed their distance with a tender kiss, pushing a little deeper inside his lover, waving slowly inside to help him get accustomed to the intrusion. He continued like this till the knuckle.

“Are you okay, love?”, Damian nodded, overwhelmed with the sensation. His finger was thick, his hole battled it first. Jon started fucking him gently with his finger, in and out, he could felt how Damian slowly swallowed it while he swallowed the gasps and moans.

“It’s fine if I try with another finger?” Jon asked, spreading kisses over his long neck and jawline. Damian shaked affirmatively, holding his breath as Jon started to pull in another finger the same way, taking his time and lovingly asking if he was fine from time to time and, like this, he soon had three fingers inside him. 

He felt so full and shaking from head to toe, it felt rare, not bad, not entirely good, just… rare...until he felt Jon crooked his fingers inside him searching for that sweet spot that supposedly has to be there. Yes, it was there.

He barely could breathe then, he felt fireworks while Jon rubbed his inner walls at that certain point that made his eyes go wide and his mouth form a big ‘O’.

“Oh...oh… Fuck… Jon~”, he practically screamed his lover’s name, diving his hands on the sheets as his back arched till his chest collided with Jon’s. 

“Mm… babe… yer so hot… I love the sound of your voice”, praised Jonathan using his free hand to jerk Damian, driving him to an unstoppable orgasm that left his entire body lax on the mattress, his dick spurting cum between them. 

Jon took his fingers out of Damian discharging the used glove to the floor before lifting tanned hips to align with his throbbing dick. 

“Do you wa-”

“Fuck me, Kent...”, ordered Damian slinging his knees over Jon's broad shoulders with the little strength left on his body. “...right now”

Jon smirked, locking blue eyes with green darkened ones, patiently sliding inside Damian’s willingly body.

“Fu~uck!”, Jon grunted with pure ecstasy running down his veins, head hanging over his chest as Damian clenched around his taint gasping with an arm over his beautiful face. 

“Lemme see ya, babe”, begged Jon halfway in. “Please, lemme see yer eyes, hear yer voice”. 

“You’re… so… thick”, said Damian between moans. 

“Want me to stop?”, asked Jon, kissing Damian’s ankle and rubbing circles on one asscheeck.

“No… move”, Damian commanded, intertwining his hand with Jon’s over his head. 

“Yer so tight, babe… I love you, babe”, continued praising Jonathan while plumbing deep inside his boyfriend till they were knotted to the root. 

“I’m all in, babe… _Shoot_ … You feel so good”, Jon went down, melting their mouths as their bodies were, drinking every grunt and puff, every gasps and whine from each other as he started fucking Damian in a graceful dance.

Their lovemaking was soft but steady. Jon never stopped peppering tanned cheeks with loving pecks and heartfelt praises. Damian trembled at the rhythm of every stroke, clutching the sheets and leaving barely choked moans coming out of his throat.

“I… love you so much”, confessed Damian with a broken voice, at the edges of tears. His chest was full of a lot of mixed emotions menacing to tear him from inside.

“I, you, my love, I love you so much”, declared Jon with no fear inside. He understood Damian, he felt the same too. For the first time, he wasn’t just having sex… He was making love with the love of his life. 

A tear fell from his cheek as he rode to his orgasms inside his lover’s body, screaming his name. Damian followed him, barely holding Jon’s shoulders and shaking with every fiber of his body as he came again.

They lost every track of time since starting their passionate lovemaking. Both younglings were resting from their worshiped dance, Jon had discarded the used gear before cuddling him with a coat of sweat over their skins, agitated breaths and smiling post-orgasms shining faces, happily snuggling into each other. Damian’s eyelids felt heavier. Never in his life, not even once, had he felt this relaxed and complete. So secure. He was where he meant to be, with who he was meant to be. 

_He was home._

***

Damian had fallen asleep in the loving embrace of his beloved‘s arms and woke uplifted by those same arms, the sound of water falling like a whisper, and the distinctive fragrance of jasmine and black tea leaves. 

Instinctively, he lunged against Jon’s broad shoulders digging his nose in the crook of his neck. 

“I have drawn the bath", Jon’s breathe tickled.

“God, Rao or any shit you pray help you if you dare to throw me inside”

“Pff… Holy Rao, what a killjoy”, Damian glanced over with a deep frown. “I won’t, I won’t. I Promise. I don’t wanna die now that I reached heaven”.

“Cheesy”

“You love me cheesy”

“Yeah…”

They dived under the peaceful waters, in quiet silence at first, just enjoying their mutual company. Jon made some white creamy foam with the pink bunny-shaped sponge against the caramel beautiful skin of his boyfriend's arm, slipping in up and down, little circles around the shoulder, following the curve of his neck in an affectionate massage that continued on his pecs and down his abs, been especially soft with his parts. 

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning ya”

“I can do it myself” he complained but pressed himself against the other torso, delighted by this.

“I know just, lemme”. He continued around his thighs, pulling bronzed knees, one first then the next, to continue over his calves.

“How do you feel?”, Jon anxiously asked before he finished his venerated act of love.

“It was perfect, beloved”, Damian said pressing his lips on that spot where the scar ended and tiny barely noticeable freckles splashed over Jon's cheeks. 

A goofy smugly smile crossed Jon's face, who was unconsciously circling the red marks over Damian’s inner thigh. They were everywhere. 

“Dang… sorry for all this”, there were marks of fingers too, especially on his hips and arms. “I got too excited and couldn’t control myself very well”

“I don’t mind. I’ve seen worse”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better. I’ll put ya some ice later”

“Tt! Stop thinking so much, Kent, that’s my work”

Damian stretched out an arm to grab the shampoo, squeezed the bottle to obtain some product, turned to Jonathan, and expanded it on his curly damped hair, massaging the dumbest head alive next to him.

“You should know that I would kill you if it hadn't been something I desired”, he stated as a matter of fact before opening the shower to take over the product. “Now… drain this before it floods the house”, he commanded. 

“ _Yessir_ ”

Jon helped him to stand up and go out of the bathtub when they finished cleaning each other, even when Damian insisted that he was completely capable of doing it himself and that he was absolutely not limping a little.

Jon rushed on gray sweatpants, a simple white long Tee, and MU sweatshirt before quickly change the sheets for new clean ones. Instead, Damian ceremoniously put on his green silk pajamas with golden leaf-buttons from his backpack, leaving the mushy towel over his shoulders while his hair naturally dried.

“I’m starving”, interrupted Jon hugging Damian once he ended the sacred ritual of dressing himself. He didn’t need to respond because their stomachs growled together. 

Damian blushed leaning on the man next to him. “Let’s order something, I don’t want you trying to cook and get poisoned”

“Excuse ya, sir but Imma great cooker”

“Instant ramen doesn’t count as cooking”

“I won't start a fight with ya cos I’m too hungry and wanna try this new vegan pizza place”, he said, giving Damian the phone to check the menu on the screen. 

“Since when did you go vegan?” Damian said incredulously but secretly pleased.

“I won’t. Never. But…They have potato cheese”, he said, flexing his index and middle fingers in the imaginary quotation marks at the sides of his head. “POTATO. CHEESE. That’s sacrilegious, I HAVE to try that”.

Damian rolled his eyes before back to the screen. “But, we are out of their delivery area”

“Let’s order and I’ll fly over, it wouldn’t take a lot”

“Mmmh…”, he didn't like the idea of waiting alone in the house while Jon went to pick their pizzas but he was trying so hard to please him that was endearing to see. Damian picked one with broccoli and maize with potato cheese and whole-wheat dough. 

“Really??”, asked Jon with an undeniable aversion look. Who puts ‘broccoli’ on his pizza? Apparently, Damian. “Bruh- I’m really in love with ya, uh?” He has ordered a Margherita one with the same fake cheese.

“Tt! don’t fuck and go, I have to tell you something when you back”, Damian ordered arms crossed over his chest.

“What? It’s something bad?”

“No, it isn't”, he tranquilized Jon with a soft warm lips placed against his. Jon opened his mouth inviting Damian’s tongue dove into it. Two pairs of hands ghosting over the other’s skin. Damian licked the other’s lips one more time before pull away from his beloved. “Go and don't take too long”, the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

“Oki-doke”, he nodded in agreement pulling Damian’s lips in one last kiss for now.

About 20 minutes have passed since Jon carried bridal-style one Arabic boy to the living room ignoring any protests he would have. Damian was wandering around the kitchen grabbing some napkins, plates and a pair of fork and knife because he can’t deny being Bruce Wayne’s son. 

His whole body ached, but not in a bad way, and there was a twitch when he tried to sit. Even then, the stupid smile on his face didn’t vanish, instead it got wider when he heard the front door open. 

Jon was back. He ~~ran~~ put one foot in front the other the quicker he could to receive his beloved in a moment of domestic fluff. But, it wasn’t Jon who was in the hall…

“Lo-Lois?”, he furiously blushed, seeing the woman holding the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking that, young man…”, retorted the woman with the same mental agility as his son.

“It’s everything okay, honey?”, sounded Clark’s voice behind a pile of suitcases and groceries. 

_Great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta told me I'm a very bad woman to let the chapter ends like this... xD Sorry but not sorry.
> 
> After this chapter things gonna start moving a little faster but this needs its whole chapter to consolidate their relationship (y porque soy una puerca weh :V) and start moving things faster between them, not only as a romantic couple but as a vigilante for Jon and next Malik of Kadhim for Damian. So, I hope haven't scare y'all xD  
> I promise new characters and more smut...
> 
> Any comments and suggestions are very welcomed <3  
> tysm for reading

**Author's Note:**

> ** Verbal Diarrhea : is an amazing concept created by Franco Escamilla - El Diablo. Go check him in YouTube. I think some of his jobs are subbed :) it's a jam for our Latine Culture.


End file.
